


Dreamscape

by trascendenza



Series: Paradox-a-day 'verse [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Threshold
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"We have to stop meeting like this," Beverly laughed.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> For my reference: [mirror](http://lastwordslinger.livejournal.com/431414.html?thread=3628342#t3628342).

"We have to stop meeting like this," Beverly laughed.

Everything was a little too bright, too colorful, the line of her neck like ivory, the fall of her hair brilliantly red. She was wore a form-fitting blue dress that floated gently over the hardwood floor as she twirled.

"I should be worried that this is an alien dream," Nigel said, one hand on her hip, the other holding her hand in his. He was wearing a sharp-cut tuxedo and guided them in a smooth waltz, his steps even more sure than they'd been at his first wedding, all those years ago. "But I can't seem to find it in myself to care."

"I went to bed early tonight," Beverly confessed, her hand brushing up from his shoulder to his neck, "hoping you might be there."

Nigel leaned down, forehead touching hers. His face was uncharacteristically open and soft. He laughed to himself. "Caffrey is convinced I'm sick because I keep taking naptime lunches."

"You should get back," she said, but her fingers were threading through his hair. "They need you."

He pulled her closer. "One more dance."


End file.
